An Angel's Kiss
by fyd818
Summary: RononTeyla, pre TV show. A short oneshot. He knows he can’t stay, but there will always be a part of him that will cherish his angel’s kiss.


Disclaimer: I don't own "Stargate: Atlantis." I am in no way trying to make a profit off this story, I am merely writing it and posting for my and other people's enjoyment.

Synopsis: Ronon/Teyla, pre TV show. Oneshot. He knows he can't stay, but there will always be a part of him that will cherish his angel's kiss.

Rating: K+

Warnings: Minor violence, a bit of blood (nothing too gory, however)

Pairings: Ronon/Teyla

Spoilers: "Runner" and kind of for "Sateda"

Title: _An Angel's Kiss_

Part: 1/1, it's a oneshot deal

Status: Complete

Author: fyd818

Dedication: To Dia: thank you so much for everything. I don't deserve as good a friend as you.

Author's notes: Stupid plot bunnies. I should be working on "Love's Promise" and "Superman" right now, but this jumped up and down and begged me to write it, and how can I ignore something as cute and fluffy as a plot bunny? And, yes, I seem to have acquired an intense fascination with different ways Ronon/Teyla can meet before the TV show began. . . I hope you enjoy!

_**An Angel's Kiss**_

by

_fyd818_

He stumbled into the village, eyes half closed and pain screaming through every muscle in his body. He knew he couldn't stay here, not since there were people but he couldn't run, either, not any more. . .

Suddenly a cool hand was against his forehead, and a soft voice spoke in his ear. The small form of a woman slipped beneath his arm and half dragged him farther into the small village, pulling him past curious faces and into the private solitude of a tent.

He groaned as the woman. . .who had to be an angel. . .lay him down on the single pallet, leaving the tent momentarily before returning with a cloth soaked in cool water, which she lay across his forehead. Then, softly humming, she began to cleanse the wounds across his arms, shoulders, and chest with a cloth soaked in warm water, her touch gentle and voice soothing. The soft golden glow of the candlelight painted a halo around her reddish brown hair, sparkled in her warm brown eyes, and seemed to make her beautiful bronze skin softly glow.

She finished cleansing his wounds with a sticky paste, no doubt made from ground herbs to help the abrasions and contusions heal faster and with little chance of infection. She was still humming softly, a soothing tone that brought a peace to his heart that he had not felt in so very long.

The angel started to turn away, but he reached out and gently took her by the arm, preventing her from turning. Those tender brown eyes looked at him curiously, a silent question as to what his intention was. She had stopped humming.

"Thank you," he whispered through dry and bleeding lips. "Angel."

That soft smile once more touched her lips. "Sh," she said softly. "Rest."

He shook his head. "I must leave. I can't stay. . . The Wraith will come."

A worried look briefly flitted through her eyes. "You are injured, you cannot leave."

He reached out and touched her cheek with his long fingers, attempting to burn the image of her beautiful face into his mind forever. "I cannot stay," he argued softly. "Thank you, my angel."

She said nothing as he pulled his shirt and armor back on, cringing in slight pain as he did so. He holstered his weapon and slipped out of the tent, hardly noticing when his angel followed him from the tent all the way back to the Ring.

He stopped and input the coordinates for the next world, his next fighting ground, before turning to look at her. "I will never forget you," he said. "And thank you."

She said nothing, merely took his face in her hands and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips, a feather light kiss that whispered through him like some sacred promise.

He touched her face again, then turned and left the world that held his angel, hoping that he would see her again one day, and that he had not stayed long enough to draw the Wraith to her and her people.

It was five years before Ronon Dex found his angel again, and he discovered that the most ironic thing of all was that her name was Teyla, which was, in his language, the word for _angel_.

Ronon truly had found his angel, and her kiss had helped them find each other again, at last.

_The End_

_**I hope that didn't turn out as flowery as I think it did. I wanted it to be fluffy, but not sugar rush fluffy. Hm. Well, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_


End file.
